Searching for Her (Silvaze Story
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: After Blaze sacrificed herself in order to stop Iblis,the flames of disaster,from destroying Mobius, Silver was left all alone. Silver unable to forget her, has decided to go on a journey to find Blaze. He will do anything to get her back, but with the odds heavily stacked against him, can he succeed?
1. All Alone

A lone hedgehog stood on a grassy hill watching as the wind blew through nearby trees. He had white fur with a beige muzzle and burning amber eyes. His shoes were black with a white stripe running down the middle and with turquiose near the toes. On his wrists and ankles were four golden rings with cyan stripes with dips running along the ring's cercumference. On both the palms and backs of his hands were circlular cyan patterns. Silver quietly thought to himself as he watched the tree's swaying.

He turned to his attenion to the two glowing gems in his possesion. One was a deep dark blue that would have made any ocean pale in comparison while the other was a dark green that seemed to compete with the tree's leaves. Both seemed to radiate immense energy that made them slightly warm to the touch. Indeed the chaos emeralds were truely marvels to behold. Each one alone could give the user great power but if all seven were collected, the user would be granted ultimate power. But to Silver, these gems were a constant reminder of who he had failed to save and who he was trying to find.

"No matter what it takes, I will find you." he said seemingly to himself.

He closed his eyes and remembered how he met her. She had appeared out of nowhere one day and had helped him in his struggle against the deamon Iblis,"the flames of disaster". She had been his friend in those dark times. She told him of how she had come from another dimension. She had accompanied him on his one way ticket journey to the past. She had sacrificed herself when he had failed.

Ever since that day, Silver had been left to wander Mobius alone and not even in his own time period .

"I will never give up on you no matter what it takes." he said before using his telekinesis to fly into a tree where he lay down and fell asleep in the growing nightlight.


	2. Haunting Dreams

Silver looked around the place he now found himself in. He was standing on a ledge overlooking what had once been a forest but was now a raging inferno. He was holding the two chaos emeralds in his hands.

By his side stood a lilac cat. Her eyes were deep gold. Her hair was the same colour as her fur but was a darker colour at the end and was tied up above her head by a red band. A crimson gem sat in the middle of her forehead. She wore a deep purple coat with tails and a pink trim, white trousers, a golden coloured mantle, white fuzzy cuffs and pink and white striped heeled shoes. Her muzzle was whiter than snow and her long tail matched her hair. Silver stared at her with great wonder. She was beautiful. Suddenly the ground began to shake, fire shot up from cracks in the ground.

A cloud of shadow and flame errupted from the ground, taking on a giant deamonic form. The creature roared at the two figures standing before it. But neither of them backed down. In fact they took a couple of steps towards it.

"Iblis!" Silver called out," I have unfinished business with you!"

And with that he used his telekinesis to pick up several boulders. The ginormous rocks glowed with bright cyan energy as Silver's power enveloped them and he threw them at the towering deamonic form of Iblis. However, the moment the rocks hit Iblis, they melted. Looking around him, Silver noticed a fallen tree. Once again, he used his powers to send this huge missle towards Iblis at great speed. Even though the tree burst into flames on contact, it still sent it's target reeling back.

Enraged, Iblis sent a large blast of flame spiraling towards Silver. Knowing he was nowhere near as fast enough to avoid the attack, Silver shielded his face and prepared to feel the fiery attack engulf him. But he never felt it. Looking up he saw his companion standing between him and Iblis. A vortex of fire danced above her head until with a single gester, she sent the fireball shooting back at Iblis. While the huge creature roared in agony, she jumped onto another larger ledge and began running at great speed while sending out more pyrokinetic attacks.

While Iblis was distracted, Silver saw an oppertunity. Quickly he sent a particularly large stone hurtling towards the deamon. Flying steady and true, the projectile hit Iblis in the head sending his huge shape crashing to the ground.

"We can't win!" declared Silver as the cat gracefully jumped onto his ledge. "It just keeps coming have no choice. We have to seal it into a vessel and then destroy the vessel."

"Silver, wait..."

"No Blaze, I must do this... for the future." interrupted Silver. He then crossed his arms over his chest with a chaos emerald in each hand.

"Flames of disaster, accept me as your vessel." he cried out. No sooner than he had said this than did the enitre body of Iblis morph into a couple of small but incredibley bright flames. They headed towards Silver before circling him like some annoying insect.

"No! Why won't they take me as their vessel?"

Silver then felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned to face Blaze.

"What are you doing?"

"The flames will accept me as their vessel as my soul is already a lit with flames." she explained refering to her pyrokinesis. Just as they had done with Silver, the flames flew towards her. But this time, they embraced her, becoming one with their new vessel.

"Now use chaos control to seal us into another dimension where Iblis cannot harm anyone."

Silver prepared to warp them into another dimension before falling to one knee.

"No. I couldn't do that to you."

"Didn't we go through this already. We agreed to save the world at any price."

Once again, Silver prepared to use the emerald's power to send them into another dimension. Once again he faltered.

"I can't do it. "

She stepped towards him and gently took the emeralds from his hands.

"You're so naive." she said stepping back,"But I've always liked that about you. Chaos control!"

After saying "chaos control", Blaze dropped the emeralds and begin to float and fade away.

"Good luck Silver."

"Wait! Blaze,don't go!" cried Silver trying to grab her hand. But it was already transparent as glass and floating beyond his reach as she flew off the ledge. All Silver could do was watch helplessly as his closest friend faded into nothing.

Silver awoke from his sleep to find he was still in the tree. He pulled out one of the chaos emeralds and stared at it for a while.

"No matter what it takes Blaze, I will find you. Whatever the cost."


	3. Shadow

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Silver was knocked out of the tree by a blast of green energy. Getting up, he saw the tree was now in flames. Turning he saw a figure heading towards him through the smoke. It was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills, arms and legs. Like Silver, he wore gold rings on his wrists and ankles but these ones were plain. His shoes were white with red along the edges. His eyes were a red as deep as blood.

"Silver the hedgehog?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Shadow the hedgehog. We allied briefly on a mission to destroy Mephiles."

"Ah yes, I remember. But that doesn't explain why you just attacked me."

"I have reason to believe that you are carrying not one but two of the seven chaos emeralds in your possession. I must take them for the guardian units of the nation."

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I need these emeralds."

"So be it. Chaos Spear!"

Shadow launched a bright green beam of pure chaos energy from his hands. Evading this attack, Silver watched as the spear exploded harmlessly against a tree. Telekinetically, Silver sent several large pieces of debris hurtling towards Shadow.

"Chaos control."

Shadow disappeared in a bright electric blue flash before a single projectile could reach him. Silver looked around for his opponent, swinging his head from side to side. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and turned just in time to see Shadow punch him straight in the face. This blow sent Silver flying across the clearing.

Silver quickly sent a log towards Shadow. But the black hedgehog dodged it with ease. Starting to panic, Silver used his powers to fling more objects at his enemy. Shadow responded by running from side to side. Even without his rocket soled shoes, Shadow was far faster than most people. But with his rocket soled shoes, he was moving so fast, it was hard to keep track of him.

Shadow then proceeded to catch a particularly large piece of debris sent hurtling towards him with one hand and throw it back with great ease and accuracy, knocking Silver on his back again. He then kicked Silver further across the clearing.

"You dare think you can take me on?" he mocked," I am the ultimate lifeform. I was created to bring order to this planet. I don't even need a chaos emerald to use chaos powers. If it wasn't for these inhibitor rings, I would have more power than I'd know what to do with."

He approached Silver preparing to grab the emeralds. But Silver wasn't out of the game yet. Quickly, he used his telekinesis to restrain Shadow.

He watched as Shadow struggled to move.

"Enough is enough! I understand Shadow that your mission for G.U.N is important, but I need it to find a friend of mine."

Shadow suddenly stopped struggling. "I didn't know. What's their name?"

"Blaze." And Silver released Shadow and told him his story from start to finish.

"So you see, I have the means to travel to another dimension to find her, but as there are an infinite number of dimensions, I don't know which one to go to."

Shadow, who seemed in deep thought, spoke up." There is said to be a mirror deep in a cave in the country of Soumamerica, called the mirror of Hantan. It's said that the mirrior can show you the location of your heart's greatest desire. By using chaos control, I could get you within ten miles of the cave. We could then locate it and find the mirror. You could then use the chaos emeralds to travel to the dimension that Blaze went to. I might be able to accompany you."

"Why are you so charitable all of a sudden?" asked a slightly suspicious Silver.

"Because one, I know what it is like to lose someone you care about. I cared about a human girl called Maria. She was killed when the space colony ARK, the place I was created, was raided by the humans of G.U.N who feared my strength. "

"Reason two. I believe I have met Blaze twice before. Once on a mission in her "Sol dimension". She helped me complete it and return home. The second time, we briefly fought over a Sol emerald ( her dimension's version of a chaos emerald) before I helped her get it back."

"Very well Shadow. I'll trust you. Now teleport us out of here."

"You'll have to grab my arm unless you want to try and find our destination yourself."

Silver grabbed hold of Shadow and with the words, "CHAOS CONTROL!", they warped out of the clearing in a bright flash.


	4. The Legion

Rain splashed down onto the grassy plain, soaking the hidden sentinel. The hooded legionnaire cursed his commander under his breath for giving him the position of guarding the base's eastern flank while his buddies were nice and dry. Despite the fact that his new cybernetically enhanced body ( standard of all members of the dark egg legion) gave him great strength, the post he had managed to find himself in was the pits. Apparently Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had heard rumors of the mirror in these lands that could show you the location of your heart's greatest desire. So what did he do? He sent an entire battle group of his dark egg legion to Soumerica to search for it. In the middle of monsoon season.

Sighing, the legionnaire checked his gun was in decent shape in case an enemy freedom fighter group attacked. But he knew they wouldn't attack that day because they never did. Checking his equipment was the only thing he could do to keep himself from going insane. His post was that boring, just waiting for an enemy that wasn't even there.

Just as the guard was considering sneaking back to the base and grabbing a warm meal in the mess hall, he saw something amazing happen. He saw two figures drop out of nowhere. Both of them were hedgehogs one black, one white. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He found he wasn't. Assessing them, the legionnaire watched as they walked around the grassy plain. He was about to radio the base when a thought struck the dripping soldier. Quickly, he took his laser rifle and smashed the com link to pieces. Now he would have to return to base to report of this latest development. Finally, he could get out of the wet.

The first thing Silver noticed about the place where he and Shadow had just arrived in was that it was wet. Very wet and very muddy. He looked around the grassy plain.

"I thought Soumerica was supposed to have a humid climate."

"Not in the middle of monsoon season it's not."

"Ok. So where are the caves where the mirror is hidden?"

"That's sort of a problem. I don't know exactly."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. Call it a hunch, but I think we should start by looking in and around those mountains over there." said Shadow pointing to the mountains looming in the distance.

"Alright."

The two hedgehogs began to walk in the direction of the mountains. Everytime they took a step, their feet sank deep into the sucking mud. Brushing against their legs, the grass only added to their discomfort, while the rain relentlessly pelted down on them. Suddenly without waning, Shadow stopped and dropped to the ground pulling a confused Silver with him.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Shh! Look over there," Shadow said gesturing in a direction slightly to the right of their position. Silver looked and this is what he saw. A large sized campsite where each of the tents was the same, black with an orange emblem of a face with glasses and a long mustache. Armed soldiers patrolled the area each cloaked in a black hooded robe. Silver could just make out the glint of cybernetic body parts.

"Dark egg legion." whispered Silver.

"Their presence can only mean one thing." said Shadow in a hushed tone, "Our good friend Doctor Eggman has heard of the mirror and has sent his incompetent lackeys to find it. We should find another way around."

"No wait."

"Why? If they see us, they'll capture or kill us for sure. I may be the ultimate lifeform,but I can't exactly take on an entire battle hardened army."

"But think about it. If we "borrow"some of their data, it could help us in our search."

"Good idea. Follow my lead." And without any further notice, Shadow crawled toward the camp making use of any cover he came across.

"Always on the move." remarked Silver before following his companion. If Silver thought walking through the mud was bad , it was nothing compared to crawling through it on his stomach. Just then, a legionnaire stopped close to his position. Silver froze. If the guard saw him, he would alert the others and then the entire mission would fail. The legionnaire started to walk towards Silver's position, still unaware of the hedgehog's presence. Silver's body tensed. He knew he would have to do something soon or the guard would see him.

Suddenly, a shape loomed behind the legionnaire. Silver watched as the shape punched the legionnaire once and watched him fall. Shadow stooped down and picked up the soldier's laser rifle. Silver went from prone to a crouch. Both of the hedgehogs looked at the still body of the legionnaire.

"Is he..."

"I didn't kill him. But he'll be unconscious for about half an hour. In the mean time, we should head for the grand master's tent. That's most likely where we find the necessary data."

"Agreed. Let's go."

Stealthily, the two hedgehogs crept through the enemy camp. Whenever a patrol came by, they either hid behind some crates or knocked the guards unconscious. It was not long before they had reached the center and the grand master of the this chapter of the legion's tent . But to Silver and Shadow's dismay, the grand master was sat inside. He was a green platypus with a metallic beak. Unlike the legionnaires, he wore a purple coat with a white zip and black trousers. He was sat at a desk drinking some form of warm beverage. Just as Silver and Shadow were wondering how to get rid of him, from behind their hiding place they saw a legionnaire run into the tent. They could just make out the brief conversation.

"Grand master."

"What is it?"

"One of the guards wishes to speak to you, sir."

"Very well then." And with that, both of them left the tent. This was exactly the opportunity that Silver and Shadow had been waiting for. Quietly, they crept into the tent, closed the door and looked around the interior.

"Not bad for a tent." remarked Shadow.

"Listen. If you keep look out, I'll search for the data."

"Very well. But make it quick, no telling how long the grand master will be away for."

Frantically, Silver searched the desk where they had seen the grand master work. Sweeping aside piles of paper work, he came across a map with of the local area with certain points clearly circled.

"Bingo! Shadow get over here. I think I've found something."

Shadow walked over to the desk and stared at the map.

"Good work."

"According to this,"said Silver pointing to the map, "The cave should be just between these two points. Roughly about three kilometers to the north through that pass."

"Let's get going."

"Not so fast boys!" they heard a voice behind them.

Turning, Shadow and Silver saw the grand master pointing a doubled barreled pistol at them. At his side were several armed legionnaires each armed with rifles and enhanced strength.

"Looks like my sentry wasn't delusional. There are two hedgehogs in the base. Well it won't matter for much longer. Any last words?"

"Yeah...Eat this!" shouted Silver grabbing the map and telekintically throwing the desk at the squad, hitting the grand master and the two legionnaires who were unwise enough to stand right next to him, knocking them to the ground. Shadow raised the rifle and began firing at the foe,killing one of them. The return fire was poorly aimed and created a hole in the back of the tent big enough for the hedgehogs to escape through.

On hearing the gunfire, the rest of the camp was up in arms. This initial confusion gave Silver and Shadow a chance to take cover and assess their situation.

"We could make for the pass now." suggested Silver.

"With your complete lack of speed, we wouldn't get far. " replied Shadow.

"You're right. We need a way to gain some distance from these legionnaires. Otherwise..." Silver was cut off by some laser fire. Shadow stood up and fired a burst of sustained fire in the direction of the shots."

"Look over there." he pointed during a pause in the shooting.

Silver looked in the direction Shadow was pointing and saw several hoverbikes in a ramshackle shelter.

"Alright Shadow. On three! ONE. !"

Breaking cover, Silver ran while Shadow provided covering fire at his side. A pair of legionnaires attempted to block their way but Silver sent them flying off into the distance. The pair kept running until they reached the hover bike shelter. Silver climbed aboard a bike and pressed the ignition button. He felt the bike lift off the ground and he revved the engine. Silver turned in the saddle and saw Shadow firing his weapon's last shots at the other vehicles.

"Don't you want one?"

"I don't need one. Besides, we can't risk being pursued.

"Right. Let's go." said Silver. And with that he flew the bike forward at tremendous speed. Shadow ran along side.

"Lead the way Silver."

Flying through the camp, Silver saw the entrance to the mountain pass ahead. But a squad of soldiers barred their way.

"Shadow fire at them!"

"I'm out of ammo. But I can do something else." Shadow then sped ahead of the bike and charged at the legionnaires. Before they could close however, Shadow leaped into the air and yelled "CHAOS BLAST!"

A large ring of burning crimson energy shot out from the black hedgehog destroying everything within a five meter radius, including the legionnaires. The path now cleared, Silver was able to zoom out of the base to freedom.

"Thanks," he called as Shadow caught up.

"Anytime."

"Hang on Blaze." said Silver to himself, "We're coming."


	5. The Caves

They had been traveling for just twenty minutes, when Silver and Shadow came across a cave in the mountain side. Silver pulled out the map and studied it for a while.

"Shadow, this is it."

"About time. I'm soaked to the skin."

Dismounting the hoverbike, Silver walked up to the cave entrance. It reminded him of the open maw of some giant with stalactite teeth. He peered into the darkness. Somewhere in there was the Mirror and his only hope for finding Blaze. Breathing in, he entered the cave, Shadow walking beside him.

Every now and again, a beam of light would shine through a hole in the cave's ceiling, illuminating the cave just enough for the two hedgehogs to see. Even so, the light wasn't perfect and Silver almost tripped on several pebbles that littered the floor. Silver also noticed also how quiet it was with the only sounds being their footsteps and water dripping off the stalactites into pools elsewhere in the cave. Soon, Silver and Shadow came to a two way junction. One path continued on the route they were already on, while another went off to the right.

"What now?" asked Silver.

"Well, I suggest we split up." said Shadow, "If one of us finds the mirror, we'll go back and tell the other. I'll go right, you go straight on."

"Very well Shadow. Good luck."

Before Silver could even take a single step, Shadow sped off down the path on the right at great speed. Silver began walking down the path they had already been traveling on. He suddenly felt all alone. Sure, Shadow wasn't exactly the happiest person on the planet, but his raw power was highly reassuring. Now Silver was on his own again. As he continued walking, Silver heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Silver! Stop!"

Stopping in his tracks, Silver turned to see Shadow racing towards him. Skidding to a halt, Shadow just missed crashing into Silver.

"I found the mirror. Just follow the path back to the junction and take the path on the right."

"Got it."

"There was also something else in the mirror room. A mural. I think you should see it."

Just then they heard the echos of many footprints.

"Sounds like the DEL followed us here." remarked Shadow.

"But how?"

"They must've had a tracking device placed on that hoverbike you "borrowed". Listen, they mustn't find the mirror. I'll go back and hold them off as long as can. You must get to the mirror. Looks like you'll have to go on your own from here."

"Farewell, Shadow."

"You too Silver. Good luck."

The two ran to the junction were they split up with Silver heading down the other path while Shadow continued towards the entrance of the cave.

Seeing the DEL force ahead of him, Shadow stopped and barred their way. There were at least one hundred legionnaires, each armed to the teeth.

"Well well, if it isn't the same hedgehog who broke into my camp." said the grand master. "Tell me, where is your companion?"

"That is none of your concern."

"My my, what bad manners. Well I supose you did lead me here. I knew those tracking devices were a good idea. Now we can find that mirror and Dr Eggman will reward me greatly!"

Shadow reached down and removed the inhibitor rings from his ankles. "I will not allow that to happen."

"I have you surrrounded! What will you do now?"

Shadow removed one inhibitor ring from his wrist. "The same thing I have always done. Fight!" And with that he removed the final inhibitor ring. Shadow began to glow a burning crimson. He charged the legionnaires swatting many aside with single punches. Without the inhibitor rings restraining him, Shadow had become a walking dynamo of raw chaos energy.

Just as some soldiers began firing at him, he yelled out, "Chaos Blast!" and sent twenty legionnaires crashing into the stone walls. More legionnaires were knocked out by his punches. But more just kept coming. Shadow was in for the fight of his life.


	6. Mirrors and Murals

Silver was running through the darkness of the corridor that lead to the Mirror of Hantan. Every now and again, he would almost trip over a rock but quickly save himself. He was beginning to wonder if Shadow in his haste had forgotten to tell Silver of another turn that he made.

Just as he pondered this, he saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Forgetting any previous doubts he had of Shadow's directions, Silver broke into a sprint.

Coming into the light, Silver was temporarily blinded. As his eyes adjusted, Silver could start to make out the mirror. When his eyes had become fully accustomed to the light, Silver looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling that allowed light into the subterranean room. Looking at the mirror, Silver noticed that it was at least twice his height. It had a solid gold frame and stood in the center of the room.

Silver was about to approach the mirror, when he noticed a line of pictures on the walls.

"So that's the mural that Shadow told me about." he said to himself.

As he walked up to the first picture he noticed something strange. He was in the picture. It showed him standing in an opening in the middle of a forest. Moving to the right, Silver looked at the next picture. It showed him and Shadow fighting in the forest. In that picture, Shadow was running towards Silver, while Silver was sending debris shooting at Shadow. Moving to the right again, Silver saw that the next picture was of him and Shadow talking after the fight.

"So", Silver said to himself,"this mural is showing my journey here in chronological order.

And sure enough, he was right with the next picture showing him Shadow appearing on the plains. Then a picture of them sneaking into the DEL camp. Next was a picture of them escaping the camp. Following that was a picture of them entering the caves. After that was the moment where he and Shadow split up.

But the final picture confused Silver. It showed him on a ledge, reaching out to a purple cat who was floating into the air.

"This dosn't belong here," Silver said to himself,"This moment is from the past. Why is it here at the end?"

Unable to figure it out, Silver abandoned the idea. He then walked up to the mirror. At first he saw his normal reflection. But after a few seconds, Silver's reflection changed. It became a wisp of swirling flame. This flame just seemed to float around the mirror at first before it started to expand. As the flame expanded, it changed colour. It turned into a picture of a wide ocean. Small islands pocketed the sea every so often with some being almost fully industrialized while overs were pristine tropical environments. As Silver studied the mirror, the flames reappeared. This time though, they spelt out words.

"To find who you seek, journey to the Sol Dimension. But beware, for you shall encounter an old enemy."

"The Sol Dimension. Blaze's home. It must've been the only dimension she could think of at the time, when she left this one. Well here goes nothing."

Silver closed his eyes, crossed his arms with a chaos emerald in each hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	7. Voices on the Wind

Silver opened his eyes. He was floating on air. He looked around. Surrounding him were many clouds.

"So this is the gap between dimensions." Silver thought to himself.

Suddenly he thought of why he was here. "I'm sorry I got you into this Blaze. I just wasn't strong enough to seal Iblis inside myself."

"You were always strong enough." said a soft familiar female voice.

Silver turned to see a figure emerging through the clouds. It was a lilac cat wearing a purple tailed coat with a pink trim. Her hair was done up above her head by a red band. Her hair was lilac with a darker purple colour at the end. She was also wearing white trousers and white and pink striped heeled shoes.

"Blaze?"

"Next time you face the flames of disaster Silver, you will be strong enough to confront and destroy them. I know it."

The figure of Blaze floated towards Silver. He wrapped his arms around her but she was already fading away into nothing, just as she had on the fateful day where they had defeated Iblis.

"Goodbye and good luck Silver." she said as she floated away.

"Wait Blaze. Don't go!"

But it was too Blaze could completely fade away, Silver could feel something pulling at him. He looked at his hand to find that it had gone as transparent as glass. As more of Silver faded away, the stronger the pull on him became until he felt himself leaving the gap between dimensions. As Silver was pulled out, he saw a bright blue ocean heading towards him.


	8. New World, New Friend, Old Enemy

Silver hit the water with a splash. He sank briefly before clawing his way to the surface. Breaking through the surface of the water, Silver gasped for air. Using his telekinesis, Silver launched himself from the water. Hovering above the water, Silver looked around him. He was in the middle of a vast tropical blue ocean. In the distance, were several small islands.

"Ahoy there."

Silver turned to see a large boat floating by him. It was a huge navy blue paddle ship with the front painted gold with ruby red windows that resembled eyes. The ship's wheel was on a high platform that overlooked the rest of the deck. Silver could make out several of many cannons that were emplaced along the deck. Looking over the edge of the ship, was an orange raccoon with brown markings. She was wearing a green dress with a white collar and a white sailor's hat.

"Need a lift mate?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well wait a mo, and I'll throw you a rope."

"No need." And before the raccoon could respond, Silver flew onto the deck.

"Well I'll be. You ok mate. Wait here, I'll get you a towel." said the sailor running off. Silver looked around the ship. It seemed well maintained, but he couldn't see any other crew. Just then the girl returned with a towel, which she threw around him.

"Excuse me?" asked Silver.

"Yeah mate."

"Where's the crew."

"You're looking at the entire crew right here." she replied.

"No offense, but you look quite young to running this whole ship by yourself. You look like you're eleven."

"Well I do run this ship, I am eleven (good guess), and how old are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen. And I'm sorry, you have done a great job running this ship."

"Strewth? Well thank you. By the way what's your name?"

"Silver. And you are?"

"Marine's my name. Adventure's my game. Welcome aboard my ship the "Ocean tornado". So Silver how did you wind up in the middle of the ocean?"

"It's a long story. You see..."

Just then a huge explosion rockedthe ship. Marine pulled out a telescope. She suddenly looked terrified. Turning in the direction of her gaze, Silver saw a huge fiery daemonic form heading towards them.

"Iblis. Stand back Marine I'll handle this."

"Wait mate! You can't take it on alone! It's single handily destroyed ten battle fleets."

But it was no use, Silver was already flying towards Iblis. Using his telekinesis, Silver sent an empty crate from the Ocean tornado hurtling into Iblis. This projectile smashed on contact seeming little more than an annoyance.

"Remember me Iblis?"

The huge creature replied by sending a giant fire ball towards Silver. Dodging this attack, Silver heard cannon fire. Iblis was sent back several meters by a hail of fiery shots. Turning around, Silver saw smoke streaming from the barrels of the ocean tornado's cannons. Seizing this opportunity, Silver sent several rocks that stood out in the middle of the battleground, sticking out of the water, shooting towards Iblis. The daemon toppled and fell on top of a deserted island.

Drained from this fight, Silver flew back onto the tornado's deck.

"That was ripper mate." cheered Marine,"You took down that daemon so easily. It was awesome. Now it's finally dead."

"Iblis isn't dead."

"Excuse me mate. What do you mean Iblis isn't dead? I can see it turning to ashes."

"It'll just rise again from the ashes,"

"How do you know?"

"I've faced it before. On my world."

"Your world?"

"Yes. You see I come from another dimension. In the future of my dimension, Iblis the flames of disaster ran rampage destroying everything in his path. Unable to defeat him, me and a friend journeyed to the past to stop that from happening by defeating him at an earlier time. However to defeat them, you need to seal the flames of disaster into a vessel. Then you must destroy the vessel. At the time, I wasn't strong enough to be the vessel, so my friend took my place. As I couldn't destroy her, she sealed herself into another dimension using the power of these chaos emeralds." Silver pulled out the gems.

"Those look powerful."

"They are. There are seven in total with each containing limitless power."

"Like the sol emeralds."

"Right. Anyway using a magical mirror and the emeralds, I tracked her down to this world, where I hope to find her and finally destroy Iblis once and for all."

"Aw that's really sweet mate. I'm looking for a lost friend too. Hey why don't we help each other look."

"Sure. I would love the company."

"Well, it's getting dark. We'll start in the morning. Let's get some shut eye mate."

So Silver and his new companion Marine went below deck where they each went into separate rooms where they fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.


	9. Pirates

Silver woke to an enticing aroma. Getting out of hammock, Silver stood up and started making his way topside, which seemed to be the source of the smell. Opening the door, Silver stepped into the bright light that was the outdoors. Looking around, he saw Marine cooking over a small gas cooker approached, Silver started to see the pancakes that she was cooking.

"That looks good."

"Oh blimey! You're awake. Well dig in mate, plenty for both of us."

So they ate breakfast. For the most part, the morning went by relatively uneventfully. The only exciting thing that seemed to happen was when Silver accidentally got tangled in some netting when he slipped over. It took Marine ten minutes to get him out.

Not long into the afternoon, Silver was looking out to see over the side of the ship. As he was doing this, he saw an island starting to come up on the left.

"Marine! Island, port side. Maybe we should stop there for our search."

"Aye mate. I'll swing the Tornado around."

As they approached the island, Silver noticed another ship sailing towards them on the right. As it drew nearer, Silver could see it was covered completely in metal. Cannons covered each side of the ship while a black flag with a skull and crossbones insignia flew from a large pole. This new vessel was steaming towards the ocean tornado at an alarming speed.

"Marine! Ship inbound!"

Looking through her telescope, Marine gasped.

"Silver. Mate, arm the cannons! Prepare to fire! That's Captain Whisker's ship!"

"Who?"

"He's a pirate! A robotic pirate! You know, a plunderer of the seven sea! Just fire at will once they come into range! I'll maintain our course! Give em hell!"

Rushing to load the ocean tornado's cannons, Silver tripped over his own feet. It was then that he heard the cannon fire. Getting to his feet, Silver saw smoke coming from the sides of the hostile hip and many cannonballs streaking towards them. Knowing there was no time to load his own guns, Silver reached out with his mind and halted the enemy fire mid flight. Focusing on the enemy ship, Silver sent the cannonballs hurtling towards the enemy ship. They flew straight and true, smashing into the enemy ship destroying several cannons. Angered, the pirates fired more cannonballs towards Silver and Marine. Once again, these shots were intercepted by Silver who sent them back towards the pirate's ship obliterating the remaining cannons.

Having little choice, the pirates set their ship on a course which would block the way for the Ocean Tornado to get to the island.

"Hang on, Silver, me old bloke. This is going to get tricky!"

Marine threw the ship into a hard right turn in an attempt to swerve around the hated hostiles. But it was no use. As they drew close enough, the pirates hit the Ocean Tornado with many grappling hooks. Marine jumped down from the podium which the ship's wheel was on and helped Silver to remove the hooks. Even though they removed several hooks, the pirates were still able to board their ship.

All of the buccaneers were robots, but two in particular stood out. One was green had a head that could only be described as torpedo shaped with a red painted face underneath with two burning eyes. He flew into the air doing acrobatics at extremely high speeds.

The other was more rounded but no less menacing. In one hand he carried a razor sharp cutlass. His face looked like he had a snow white metal mustache. He had one glowing eye while the other was just a jet black visor. Upon his head, he wore a crimson captain's hat.

"Hello there Marine."

"That's Captain Marine, you no good bag of rusty bolts. Now get off my ship!"

"I say lassie, that was rather rude. Boys rip this floating crate apart and take anything of value. Oh and while you're at it, kill Marine her male friend."

Drawing blades, the pirates surrounded the two comrades. However, neither Silver nor Marine had come this far to be killed by these sea bound killers. Marine launched herself at a surprised enemy, grabbing his cutlass and chopping him into scrap metal. Silver, meanwhile sent several crates smashing into the pirates near him, destroying some and knocking others to the ground. Then using his telekinesis, he sent the bots overboard. Looking to his side, Silver saw that Marine had more or less forced the pirates facing her to back off. Both Silver and Marine approached Captain Whiskers.

"Oi Johnny! Stop prancing about and give your captain a hand!"

Immediately the green, rocket headed, flying robot swooped down and in the blink of an eye sent Silver flying across the deck. Whiskers and Johnny then rounded on Marine. One punch from Johnny sent Marine crashing to the floor. Just t as the murderers were about to finish her off, they were levitated into the air, each of them glowed cyan.

"Didn't you here the lady?" asked Silver,"She said get off her ship." And without further comment, he sent Whiskers and Johnny flying back to their own ship.

"Lads retreat!" shouted Captain Whiskers," Let's get of here. Don't worry, we'll catch up with the Ocean Tornado soon enough. Not needing to be told a second time, the surviving pirates ran back to their own ship, cutting the grappling hooks as they went.

In the confusion as they pulled away, no noticed the dark clouds gathering over head. Nor did anyone see the huge fiery shape heading towards the two ships.


	10. The Wrath of Iblis

A huge fireball smashed into the side of the escaping pirate's vessel, melting a huge hole in the side. As the ship was taking on large amounts of water, the crew were forced to abandon their ship. Looking in the direction which the fiery projectile had come from, Silver saw an all to familiar daemonic shape turn it's attention towards the Ocean Tornado.

"Marine! It's Iblis. Stay the course to the island. I'll distract Iblis."

"Be careful Silver, mate."

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on making it to the island, it can't be more than one mile away."

As the Ocean Tornado sped towards the island with a will, Silver flew off to face Iblis once more. The huge daemon roared in defiance of it's most hated enemy, this white hedgehog. Sending a giant fireball towards him, Iblis intended on destroying Silver once and for all. But Silver easily evaded the pyrokinetic attack.

Looking around, Silver searched for rocks or indeed anything he could use as a weapon against Iblis. But the only thing he could find was debris from his battle with Whisker's crew and there wasn't enough to take out the flames of disaster. Dodging another fiery blast, Silver realized that all that he could do was hold off Iblis long enough for Marine to get the Ocean Tornado ashore.

Evading an attack that almost fried him to a cinder, Silver sent all the debris he could lift flying towards Iblis. Crashing into the demon, the projectiles only seemed to anger the creature more.

It was most unfortunate that at that moment Iblis looked up and saw that the Ocean Tornado wasn't far from the island. Realizing that Silver was little more than a distraction, Iblis swatted the hedgehog aside as though he was little more than a troublesome gnat.

Regaining control of his flight, Silver looked in horror as he saw the towering form of Iblis head towards the Ocean Tornado, preparing to unleash a firestorm upon the wooden ship and Marine.

Knowing that he was nowhere as fast enough to reach Marine on his own, Silver pulled out the two chaos emeralds.

"Chaos Control!"

In the blink of an eye, Silver teleported himself onto the Ocean Tornado's wheel podium.

"What is Blazes." exclaimed Marine.

"Listen! We need to get off this boat now!"

"But I think I can just outrun that burning brute."

"Sorry. No time!" And before Marine could object, Silver grabbed her arm.

"Chaos Control!"

Silver and Marine warped themselves off the Ocean Tornado just as Iblis engulfed it in flames.


	11. The Island

In a bright flash, Silver and Marine appeared on a beach. Dropping onto their knees, they felt the soft sand on their skin. In their distance, on top of the ocean, they could see a raging inferno.

"What just happened?" asked Marine.

"I used the power of the two chaos emeralds to teleport us to the island."

"But why? We were about to reach it in the Ocean Tornado."

"I'm sorry. You see that giant fireball over there?"

"Yeah. What about it mate?"

"You are looking at what is left of the Ocean Tornado."

Hearing this, Marine covered her eyes and began to weep. The Ocean Tornado meant everything to her. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had wanted to explore the oceans in search of adventure. When she and her friend had built the ship, it seemed like that dream that would never fade. Now without it, she had nothing. As she cried, she felt Silver's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head in his direction.

"I'm sorry Marine, but we must seek shelter for the night. Iblis is still out there and I personally don't want to be caught by him in the open."

Wiping away her tears, Marine stood up. "Alright Silver mate. Let's get moving."

"I suggest that we head for that hill over there." said Silver pointing to a hill in the west, "It has enough trees to cover us while we sleep."

"Bonzer idea. Let's move."

The sun was just beginning to set as Marine and Silver started to walk across the shoreline towards the forest covered hill. Every now and again a wave would splash against their side and they were forced to walk further up the beach. Even though the sand was soft, it still made movement slightly difficult.

The sun was just disappearing over the horizon as Silver and Marine reached the edge of the forest. It was now getting dark and much colder. Heading into the dense flora, Silver brushed aside the ferns that seemed to block his path. As they went further and further into the undergrowth, it became harder to move. Finally, Silver just slumped down on the ground.

"This is as far as we need to go for now." Silver said resting his head against a gnarled tree trunk.

"But mate..."

"Sorry Marine, but I too tired to go any further."

"But Silver look," persisted Marine pointing, "Fire."

Silver looked in the direction of Marine's finger. Sure enough, through the dense trees,was the glow of a fire. However this glow was not bright enough to be a raging firestorm caused by Iblis but instead the warm, inviting glow of a small campfire.

"If that's what I think it is," remarked Silver, "Then that means that we're not alone out here."

"My thoughts exactly." replied Marine, "Let's go and ask them if we can join them."

"Wait. If you remember, some pirates escaped the battle with Iblis. That could be them!"

"What then? We freeze out here?"

Silver thought for a few seconds. "No." he replied,"But we need to approach cautiously. Follow my lead."

Getting back up, Silver crept towards the light with Marine close by. They moved quietly if slowly through the undergrowth. If whoever lit the fire had been within ten meters of them, they would not have heard them. Silver and Marine stopped a few seconds to listen for any danger. Once they were confident they had remained undetected, they moved on. Soon they had reached the edge of the woods.


	12. A long awaited reunion

Looking out from behind the cover of the trees, Silver and Marine surveyed the scene. The campfire was in the middle of the remains of a ruined stone watch tower. No one was sat around the fire and so the watchers waited for a while longer. When no one came back after a few seconds, Silver and Marine decided to go out into the open. They both sat down on a log close to the fire and began to warm their hands.

As they were sitting down, Silver heard the snap of a twig behind them. Looking behind them, Silver scanned the trees for the source of the sound. But it was so dark that he couldn't see very far. The snapping sound came again.

"Marine." Silver whispered.

"Yeah."

"Shh. There's someone or something behind us. Stay here, I'll wait up in a tree and surprise them."

"Good luck."

Silver then stealthily crept towards a tree. Then using his telekinesis, he flew into the branches high above him. There he sat perched waiting for the unknown figure to reveal themselves. He didn't have to wait long. As they approached the fire through the undergrowth, the figure was silhouetted against the light. Silver leaped from his vantage point and using his telekinesis floated down behind the figure and grabbed their shoulder.

Turning around, the figure's face was lit up by the bright cyan energy of Silver's telekinesis. It was a cat's face. Her fur was lilac except her muzzle which was as white as snow. Her hair was lilac also, with a darker shade of purple at the end of it. It was also tied up above her head by a crimson band. A gem of similar colour sat in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a golden mantle. Her eyes were a deep amber that would've made any gold look as dull as coal in comparison.

"Blaze?"

"Silver." she replied in a soft familiar voice.

"Blaze! It is you." he said hugging her, tears in his eyes, "Come on. Let's get into the light."

Walking into the light, the reunited couple were welcomed by Marine.

"Silver. You found her."

"Who?"

"The friend I was looking for. Blaze, how are you? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story Marine."

"Whoa. Wait a minute." interrupted a confused Silver, "How do you know each other."

"Well," started Marine," Blaze here is not only the princess of this world but my best friend. How do you know her?"

"She was the friend who helped me in my fight against Iblis. She's the reason I left Mobius, my world, to come here. But how come we both know her? Blaze?"

Blaze sat down on the log and began to warm her hands by the fire. "Well," she began. "The Sol and Chaos emeralds are truly great marvels. When they react almost at the same time, they can sometimes open gateways through space and time into an alternate dimension. This is probably what happened when I left this world."

"Arriving in the Mobius dimension, I was confused and determined to get back here, to my world. That is when I met you, Silver. At first, I was unsure whether or not to trust you. Therefore, even though we fought Iblis side by side, it was sometime before I actually told you of my true origins."

"Yeah. I remember it being almost a year before you told me about the alternate dimension thing."

"Exactly. Anyway, when Mephiles offered us the chance to go back and defeat Iblis in the past, I accompanied Silver on his journey through time. Finally we managed defeat to defeat Iblis and needed to seal him into a vessel for destruction. At the time though, the flames of disaster would not accept Silver as their vessels so instead, I took his place."

"As Silver couldn't kill me,I used the chaos emeralds to seal myself into the only other dimension I could think of. This one. However, the moment I arrived here, I knew I had made a mistake. I couldn't contain Iblis for long and he soon escaped. Unable to defeat and reseal him back into me, I went into hiding on this island waiting for him to come to me. I was out collecting firewood when you found me."

It took a moment for both Silver and Marine to process this new infomation.

"So," asked Blaze,"How did you two get here? Especially you Silver."

"Well,"began Silver,"I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I began a search. A person I think you know helped me. A black hedgehog named Shadow."

"Shadow helped you?"

"Yeah. Anyway he showed me the way to a mirror which shows you the location of your heart's greatest desire. It showed me the way to you."

Blaze began blushing a vibrant pink. Silver blushed back.

"The mirror told me that an old enemy would be waiting for me in the Sol dimension. Not knowing what that meant I used chaos control to get here. During my journey through the gap between dimensions, you came to me. You told me that I was strong enough to defeat Iblis."

"That's strange. I remember having a dream where you were floating on air and I told you just that."

"Maybe we don't fully understand the full power of the emeralds then. Getting back to the story, I arrived in the middle of the ocean where Marine picked me up. I helped her fight off Iblis when he attacked us. We then sailed until we came to this island, where we were attacked by robotic pirates."

"Captain Whiskers." said Blaze in a dark tone.

"Right. During our fight with the pirates, Iblis returned to do battle with us. I managed to teleport both Marine and myself to this island and safety. The Ocean Tornado however..."

"Destroyed." interrupted Marine who had been waiting for a chance to speak.

"I'm so sorry." sympathized Blaze, "Silver, is Iblis still around?"

"He should be."

"Good. That gives us a chance to destroy it once and for all. But for now we must rest."

"Agreed." said the others almost in unison.

The three huddled around the fire where they lay down and prepared to go to sleep. But before Silver could close his eyes, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking up, he came face to face with Blaze. Before he could react, she kissed him on the lips. Silver's muzzle once again began to turn a vibrant pink.

"Thanks for coming after me. Goodnight Silver."

"Goodnight Blaze." Silver replied before closing his eyes and falling into a contented sleep.


	13. In the Eye of the Storm

When Silver awoke the next morning, he found that Blaze was already up. She was in fact sitting perched upon a branch quietly watching both him and Marine in their sleep.

Even though a little light was just starting to filter into the clearing, it was still fairly dim. All that remained of the previou night's fire were blackened pieces of charcoal and a few wisps of dark smoke that danced into thin air. Marine quietly slept close to the glowing embers. A few dark clouds were slowly starting to circle above the island.

Silver approached the tree in which Blaze was sitting in and looked up towards her.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Stay there, I'll join you."

Telekinetically, Silver then flew onto the branch and sat next to Blaze. The two of them sat quietly before Silver spoke up hoping to break the silence.

"Beautiful world you have here Blaze."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how long it'll stay this way now that Iblis roams free. I saw what the flames of disaster did to your world and I'm afraid they'll do the same to my world and its all my fault." Blaze sighed and looked down towards the ground. Silver gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Blaze. I promise you that I will not let your world fall to Iblis. You can count on me for that."

"Thank you, Silver." replied Blaze. She began to lean towards him before a strong gust of wind threw her off the branch. Reacting in the blink of an eye, Silver reached out with his mind and halted her fall just before she hit the ground. He then flew to the ground himself.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Uh guys?"

"Well Marine," retorted Silver,"Nice of you to wake up."

"Mates, you should see this."

Walking back into the clearing, Silver and Blaze looked up into the sky. The dark storm clouds filled the sky unleashing not bolts of lightning but balls of fire. These burning missiles streaked through the air before engulfing trees in a fiery embrace. Roaming among the clouds circling the island was Iblis. He was pacing back and forth, searching, letting off fiery blasts when he found nothing. Silver, Marine and Blaze watched in horror as the flames of disaster came striding towards them.

"What now?!" asked Marine.

"I know a place where we can face Iblis." said Blaze pointing to a tall rocky hill in the distance. "There's no trees there for the flames of disaster to ignite."

"Good idea Blaze, but there's just one problem." retorted Silver,"We'll never make it! You may be as fast as Shadow and have a great ability to jump quite far and I may be able to fly, but that still might not be enough. I can fly quite fast but it might not be fast enough. As for you, you would still have to run through a forest that could go up in flames at any moment. As for Marine, she can only run at average speed."

Their conversation was interrupted as a fireball exploded into their campsite. As the trio dived for cover, Blaze spoke up.

"Silver, you're right."She said,"Marine, make your way up the hill. You'll find a cave. Hide inside it until we return."

"But I..."

"Go now!"

"Alright mate. Silver take care of her for me." said Marine running off into the undergrowth.

"I will!" Silver called after her before turning to face Blaze. "So I guess it's you and me once again."

"Looks like it. Listen, we need to buy Marine as much time as possible."

"Right. We'll attack Iblis on three. ONE! TWO! THREE!"

On "three", the pair leapt into action. Silver flew towards Iblis using his telekinesis while Blaze leapt towards him using her jumping skills to jump from tree to tree. Using her pyrokinesis, she extinguished any fires that stood in her way.

Iblis saw the two figures coming towards it and twisted it face into a grin. It had it's two most hated opponents right where it wanted them. Angrily he sent a huge blast of fire spiralling towards Silver and Blaze. Silver easily evaded the attack while Blaze used her pyrokinesis to send the fireball flying back into Iblis.

Despite the fact that was made of fire, Iblis was still harmed by it and so roared in agony as the giant fireball hit him. Angered, Iblis sent several balls of fire shooting towards its enemies. Once again its attacks were eveaded. Blaze responded to this barrage by sending a tornado of bright flames shooting atIblis. Silver meanwhile, had telekinetically picked up an entire downed tree and now had it floating just above his head. As Iblis sent more pyrokinetic blasts at blaze, Silver took aim and sent the tree shooting towards the flames of disaster.

Even though it combusted on contact with the daemon, the wooden projectile still managed to knock Iblis to the ground. Silver proceeded to fly down behind a rocky outcrop nearby. Leaping onto it, Blaze joined him.

"That should've given Marine enough time to get to the cave. But I don't see how we can get there before old flamy gets back up."

"I think I can. Grab hold of my arm." said Silver pulling out the chaos emeralds.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Blaze hesitated for a second before grabbing Silver's arm, blushing slightly as she did so.

"Chaos control!" The fighting pair disappeared in a flash just as Iblis jumped back up and let out a blood curdling roar.


	14. Brief Respite

Marine was just staring to wonder if she should go out looking for Silver and Blaze, when a bright flash of light filled the cave in which she was sheltering in. Turning around, Marine saw both of her companions drop to the floor. Gently, Marine helped get them back up onto their feet. Rubbing their heads, Silver and Blaze took a seat on a boulder. Outside, they could hear the terrifying roars of Iblis searching for them.

Blaze turned towards Silver."Silver?"

"Yes."

"I need you to promise me something."

"Sure. What is it?"

The roars grew louder. Blaze continued, "I need you to promise me that I can count on you to do whatever it takes to destroy Iblis."

"You can count on me Blaze."

"Thank you, Silver." Blaze now turned her attention to Marine.

"Marine, I think it would be best if you stay here."

"But Blaze mate, I can hold my own in a fight."

"I know you can, but listen. Iblis is more than ten times as dangerous than any threat you have faced. You must understand that neither me nor Silver can guarantee you safety out there. Hence, I think you should stay here."

"OK then mate." said Marine a little dejectedly.

They heard the roars again, this time closer than ever. The cave shook vigorously as Iblis threw a huge boulder into the side of the hill. Silver and Blaze stood up and walked towards the entrance. Stopping near the cave opening, Silver and Blaze turned to face each other.

"Well," said Silver,"This is it."

"Good luck Silver." said Blaze.

"You too Blaze."

The two leaned slowly towards each other before kissing. Their kiss began to light up the cave as Silver began to glow cyan as his telekinesis lifted them a little way above the floor. Blaze's pyrokinesis began to create a warm comforting red glow around her as she blushed a bright pink. Slowly, they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes for a while as they felt their feet touch the cave floor once more.

Turning around, Silver and Blaze left the cave to face their destiny.


	15. Back into the Fray

Leaping out of the cave, Silver and Blaze unleashed a whirlwind of attacks upon Iblis. Silver sent rocks and the charred remains of trees flying towards Iblis, while Blaze sent a torrent of flame spiraling towards the daemons. Shielding his face, Iblis roared in defiance at it's enemy's attacks. Now angered, the daemon sent a giant fireball streaking towards Blaze.

Before the incendiary missile could hit Blaze however, she was swept off her feet by Silver who flew them out of the blast radius of the resulting explosion caused by the fiery attack. Enraged that this white hedgehog had once again denied him a kill, Iblis swatted at the heroic pair as though they were an annoying insect, sending Blaze and Silver crashing into the scorched earth. Twisting his face into what might have been a smile, Iblis brought his fist down upon Silver and Blaze, intent on smashing them into paste. Iblis was surprised however when his fist met resistance.

As Blaze picked herself up off the burnt ground, she saw Silver using his telekinetic powers to stop Iblis from crushing them. However, Blaze could easily see that Silver was struggling. He was shaking, sweating and panting. Despite the fact that Silver was giving it his all, Iblis' fist was still slowly but surely closing in on them.

Quickly, Blaze lashed out with a whip of orange flames, slashing Iblis across the hand. As the daemon reeled back in pain, Blaze grabbed Silver by the arm and began running.

Angered and seeing his prey making a break for freedom, Iblis gave chase. But it was no use. Blaze was now running as fast than as a speeding motorcycle with Silver in tow. Silver, whose legs were now struggling to keep himself from plow through the scorched dirt at breakneck speeds, forced himself to look back. He saw that Iblis had given up trying to pursue them and was now sending a huge fireball towards them.

"Blaze! Look out!"

Blaze looked behind them to see the fireball streaking towards them. Slamming on the brakes, she skidded them both to a halt just as the fireball hit the ground in front of them, engulfing it in flames.

Turning, they saw Iblis coming towards them. Desperately they sent fly rocks and fireballs shooting towards the flames of disaster but to no avail. Iblis sent another powerful blast of flame flying towards them. Jumping into the ground, Blaze and Silver felt the intense heat of the blast against their faces.

"We can't win while we're on lower ground."said Silver.

"Hold on to me." said Blaze,"I can run us back to the hills where we will have the advantage of height."

"Okay."said Silver taking hold of Blaze's hand, "Let's go."

Blaze took off at great speed just as Iblis hosed the spot they had just vacated with fire. Seeing that they had missed their target, the flames of disaster began following Silver and Blaze. Iblis' pursuit was slowed down however by flying rocks and fireballs sent hurtling towards him by Silver and Blaze as they ran. Though not very accurately aimed, these missiles still managed to impede Iblis' speed as he attempted to evade them. It was thanks to these missiles that Silver and Blaze were able to climb to higher ground and a better defensive position, where they prepared to face Iblis one last time.


	16. The Final Showdown

Silver and Blaze looked down from the rocky ledge they now found themselves on. They could see Iblis making his way up the slope towards them. This was it. The final showdown. There was no going back now.

Knowing that they needed to stay on higher ground to Iblis, Silver and Blaze sent a torrent of fireballs and boulders down upon the flames of disaster. Iblis roared as the missiles rained down on him and began his ascent again with a new found energy. Despite their valiant efforts, Silver and Blaze knew that unless they could knock him over, Iblis would reach them in next to no time and so began to increase the power of their barrage, using heavier rocks and bigger blasts of fire. But it was no use. Fueled by anger and blood lust, Iblis closed the gap between him and his targets with one final leap.

Silver and Blaze now found themselves face to face with the fiery daemon. They could see pure hatred in it's burning amber eyes. Letting out an ear splitting roar, Iblis breathed out a cloud of bright orange flame intent on reducing Silver and Blaze to ash.

"Get behind me." shouted Blaze just before the fire could reach them. Jumping behind her, Silver watched as Blaze diverted the flames away from them, sending it in two separate directions. Then just as soon as he had started, Iblis ceased exhaling flames on them.

Seeing that Blaze had stopped his fiery breath from killing his foes, Iblis angrily swept his arm across the ledge. This quick and brutal attack sent Blaze crashing into a nearby rock. Iblis smiled as he raised his fist preparing to smash Blaze into a pulp. But as it arched down towards Blaze, Iblis' arm was halted mid flight by cyan energy.

"I won't allow you to lay a finger on her you monster." yelled Silver with one hand extended towards Iblis. Then using his free arm, Silver sent a large boulder shooting at Iblis' head causing the flames of disaster to reel back in pain.

As Blaze stood back up she saw Silver as she had never seen him before. His floating in the air. The cyan telekinetic energy that enveloped him was glowing as bright as a flame against the dark sky. His eyes seemed to be filled with a fire that burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

Silver flew into the air and using his telekinesis, picked up the giant boulder that Blaze had been smashed against and lifted it above his head. Then with one quick motion, Silver sent the giant rock crashing down Iblis, smashing the daemon to ashes.

Floating back down onto the ledge, Silver walked over to Blaze.

"The fight's over." he said.


	17. Silver's Destiny

"This is it." said Blaze, "Now we must destroy Iblis once and for all. Silver please could you pass me the chaos emeralds!"

"Why?" asked Silver as he took out the emeralds. Blaze walked up to him and gently took the emeralds.

"I'm going to seal Iblis back in me."

"Okay. Then what?"

"With Iblis sealed within me, you must destroy me to destroy Iblis." Blaze replied in an almost calm manner.

"What?!" yelled Silver in disbelief.

"Yes. It is the only known way to destroy Iblis. Besides, you said that I could count on you to help me destroy the flames of disaster once and for all, no matter the price."

"But Blaze, I didn't journey across dimensions, battle daemons and robotic pirates and escape a sinking ship to find you, just for you to make me your executioner! I will do a lot of things for you but not that!"

"We don't have much of a choice."

"What about me? You said yourself that I'm now strong enough to be the vessel. Let me go instead."

"No. I couldn't kill you. Even to save my world."

"You're basically asking me to do the the same."

A loud rumble came from the ashes of Iblis.

"We don't have time to argue." said Blaze finishing the argument. Before Silver could say another word, Blaze walked to the edge of the ledge and prepared to seal Iblis within her using the chaos emeralds.

"So the mural was right." said Silver to himself,"Blaze will try to sacrifice herself again to save a world. Well I'm sorry Blaze but I can't let you do that." Silver then pulled Blaze towards him with one gesture and took the emeralds out of her hands.

Running to the edge of the ledge, Silver yelled out," Flames of disaster, accept me as your vessel."

Just as before, the ashes of Iblis morphed into a couple of small but incredibly bright flames that flew towards Silver. However, this time they embraced him. Silver was about to tell Blaze to kill him, when he noticed the chaos emeralds.

The chaos emeralds were now glowing brighter than ever and they seemed to radiate more energy than ever before. Suddenly a cataclysmic explosion rocked the clearing sending Silver and the emeralds flying back in to a rock where they lay still.

"Silver." yelled Blaze running to Silver's still side. As she approached, Blaze could see that Silver was badly hurt. He was cut and bruised all over. Kneeling beside him, Blaze's eyes welled up with tears.

"Silver, please don't die." she said cradling his still body in her arms," I love you."

"I love you too Blaze."

Looking down, Blaze saw Silver slowly open his eyes and look up at her.

"But how?"

"The emeralds must have reacted with Iblis." said Silver pointing to the glowing jewels." As a result they created an explosion that destroyed the daemon without killing me."

"How did you know that would happen?"

"I didn't."

Blaze hugged Silver tightly. They stared deeply into each others eyes and leaned towards each other before kissing. After pulling away from each other after a while, Silver and Blaze looked up into the sky where the dark clouds were clearing and both the bright sun and blue sky were now breaking through. Silver and Blaze shifted closer together. Their long struggle against Iblis was finally over.


	18. peace at last

It was a clear, starry night. Marine sat down on the sand and ran the grains through her fingers while Silver and Blaze sat down on a log watching the stars. After the defeat of Iblis, Silver had used chaos control to warp the trio off to the desecrated island to a more pristine island. A gentle breeze blew through the palm trees, making them sway a little. The crackling of the beach fire and the sound of the waves were the only sounds that filled the night.

Silver and Blaze watched as the flames danced around the fire. Another breeze blew by and the couple shifted closer together for warmth. Looking back towards the night sky, Blaze and Silver shifted closer together just as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Silver."

"Yeah."

"The night's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"It's nothing compared to you."

"Aw. Thanks."

In the nightlight, they kissed as the stars twinkled and the waves splashed softly against the sand.


	19. The end?

Somewhere, deep underground in a high security military base, two green eyes opened and dark figure stepped forward. The figure let out a bone chilling, maniacal laugh.

"Finally. Now I will drown this miserable planet in darkness. And no one will stand in my way."

Thank you for reading my story and for your comments. If you enjoy this, why not read the sequel for this story that I'm now writing. It's called "The gathering dark ( A silvaze story). I hope you will check it out and thank you once again for reading this, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
